Club Onyx
by Groves
Summary: When war is over Harry decides that he wants to disappear and he does. What happens when a familiar face shows up at the nightclub where he works? Will he return to a life that he hated for love. Slash. HPDM. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Club Onyx**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter characters and related insignia are property of JKRowling

**Summary:** When war is over Harry decides that he wants to disappear and he does. What happens when a familiar face shows up at the nightclub where he works? Will he return to the life that he hated for love. Slash. HPDM or HPSS.

**Chapter One  
**

"What do you mean you're not going to the Auror Academy!"

"What do you think I mean Hermione?" Harry Potter screamed back at his friend "I'm not going, I have spent half of my life fighting evil. He's gone, Voldemort is gone now and I would like to go on with my life."

The brown haired eighteen-year-old was fuming, "I not saying you can't, but this is what we have been planning ever since we were eleven. You can't just quit on me. And, what about Ron? You two were going to room together. What is he going to do now? You know that he can't afford rent all on his own."

"How is that my problem? I never actually agreed to room with him. He just assumed that was what we were going to do. It YOU who made plans, not ME. .My plans consisted of getting through Hogwarts, killing Voldemort, and living to see my eighteenth birthday. That's all. And guess what, Hermione. I've accomplished that. The only reason I would have would have ever gone to the academy was to better equip myself for the final battle and that's over and done with. I want to just live for a change."

"Oh what do you think you going to do Harry? Are you going to play Quidditch, screw a bunch a clingy girls, sign autographs, and smile for the cameras just as you've done for the past seven years? Are you going to sit around live off your inheritance? Sooner or later you're going to have to get a real job and contribute magical society. You are only good at two things Harry, Quidditch and Defense, and no one can play sport forever. Not even YOU, Harry."

Harry hands clinched at his side, it was almost all he could do to stop himself from hitting her. He took a deep breath, "Smile for the cameras? Sign autographs? When have I ever done that? When have I ever wanted the fame that was bestowed upon me? You are sorely mistaken. You think I like girls chasing me. That I like the girls begging be to take them as my girl friends. You think I want that? You don't know a damn thing about what I want when it comes to romance, you bitch. Oh, and you think that I am so arrogant and lazy that I would just squander my parents' money and do nothing? I never said that I didn't want to work. And you know damn well that I rejected every single offer to play Quidditch that I received. I don't want that kind of job. They only want me because of my name. 'Cause they know that I'll draw a big crowd and that the other team won't play a real game because they will be petrified of what might happen if the piss of the most powerful wizard in the world. What kind of life do you think I want Hermione? I've only been telling you the same damn thing since I met you. All I want is to be normal."

"You think that anything that you do will result in you being normal Harry? No matter what you do you will receive special treatment? You are going to be chosen for jobs because of who you are. No matter where you go the press will follow. No matter what you do the fans will be there. YOU will NEVER be NORMAL!"

Silence. She stared at him and he stared at her green eyes never leaving dark brown. the tension grew for a few moments. Until Hermione's gaze softened and she looked away.

"Harry, there is nothing else for you. At least as an Auror you can work away from the public. You can be near people who know you and care about you."

Harry didn't respond.

"It's what Albus wanted. It was what Remus and Sirius wanted for you. Your Parents would want you to go to the Acade…"

Harry didn't let her finish, "GO TO HELL HERMIONE!"

Hermione was so shocked that nearly started to cry.

"Go and rot in Hell. You have no clue what they wanted. You didn't know them. All of them died because of me. And if I continue to fight more will die. Go to hell Hermione,"

Harry walked out of room and walked down into the pub below. He had been renting a room above the Leaky Cauldron ever since his graduation three months ago. It wasn't home, but it was a good place to lay your head.

"Hey Tom, could you have some one go and pack up all of my things? I'll be leaving in the morning, and I just don't have the time to do it myself."

The old inn keeper smiled and nodded, "Of course Mr. Potter it has been a pleasure having you here these past few months."

Harry smiled, "Tom, the pleasure was all mine. Just have them stack all the boxes by the door if you would."

Not waiting for a response, Harry turned and made his way through the crowded pub to the entrance that led to muggle London. He needed to escape, he couldn't be Harry Potter right now he just couldn't.

For hours Harry walked the streets of London stopping occasionally to look though a shop here or there, even making a few purchases from a small book shop. He walked for hours. He walked until it was dark. Even then he continued to wander aimlessly hours. When he came upon a bench, grimly he took the opportunity and sat down. What was he going to do? It was the question that been haunting him ever since he graduated. What was left for him? Hermione was right he would never be normal. No matter what he did he would only ever be "Harry Potter: Savior of the Wizarding World".

"You know what you need Harry," he spoke quietly to himself. "You need to get completely and totally smashed."

With that Harry stood up and walked twelve blocks to a club that he had seen during his walk earlier that afternoon. It was a club called Club Blue. It seemed like a place to easily disappear. Harry walked in to the crowned club and the first thing he noticed was the noise. He had never been any where quite so loud, with the only acceptation being the Quidditch world cup. The second thing Harry noticed was that the populace was almost entirely male. Sighing Harry made his way to the bar. He came here to get drunk and lose himself, and by god that was what he was going to do.

Harry found an empty seat a quickly claimed it. The bartender quickly walked over, "Hey there cutey what can I get you?"

"Can I get Vodka and a Sprite please and I want you to keep them coming."

The man smiled at him and began to fill a glass, "I'm sorry you're having a shitty day."

"Try a shitty life."

"Here you are kid. And just so you know it's Drink 'til You Drown night so you pay fifteen up front and you get an open bar stamp." Harry pulled out the bills and let the man stamp his hand. He was most defiantly going to drink until he drowned.

The club was great Harry just smiled as he saw men practically making out on the dance floor. God he wished that he could be so lucky. He had known he was gay for years but being Harry Potter and stopped him from ever indulging in his fantasies of Dating Seamus Finnegan Gryffindor's former resident queer who he once caught blowing Justin Finch-Fletchley in the men's room on the third flood. That was a sight to remember. Harry started to sip his vodka when he was broken from his thoughts.

"Excuse me, but, is there any chance that you are from Surry?"

Sighing Harry looked at the person who addressed him, He was an extremely feminine but none the less good looking blond about his own age. "Yes as a matter of fact, I am"

The man smiled, "any chance that your name is Harry?"

Quizzically Harry smiled and nodded.

The blond smiled an even bigger smile and sat down on the stool next to him. "I knew it was you it had to be. I mean who else could it have been? God you look great. It was you hair and eyes that gave it away. I have never met another who has had those features. How have you been and what are up to. My God I can't believe it is you. I was certain that you would have ended up staying with the Dursley's just like Dudley, but you got out."

Harry was taken by storm. He didn't even know who this guy was and here he was going on and on about him and even mentioning the Dursley's. "Hey ...Hey… slow down there. I'm really sorry but I don't think I remember you."

"OH I am so sorry, I'm Mathew Jenkins. That is what I go by now, but it used to be Geoffrey Peters. We used to go to primary together. I was Dudley's second punching bag; we used to be best friends."

"I remember now, you used to wear these really thick glasses and didn't you used to have sandy hair?" Harry did remember him. He was the smallest boy in their year other than himself of course. Good god the boy had changed for the better.

Matt nodded and started chatting again, "I knew it was you. I can't believe you relatives do you know they told everybody that you went to St. Brutus's the nerve. I always knew it was a load of shit. You have to have a criminal record to even get in to that place. Where did you end up any way?"

"I was at the school my parents went to. They had made arrangements when I was born for my attendance there. It's a boarding school in north Scotland."

"Really? I just went to the local college prep, not that it did any good mind you. After Graduation I packed my bags, changed my name, came to London, and the rest is history."

"What are you up to now?"

"I'm a dancer at a drag club called "The Onyx" It's a shit job but it pays the rent and I have good hours. Tonight is my night off."

"What kind of Dancing,"

"I'm Backup so I mainly just do what ever they tell me to. Right now I'm paired with this real hottie."

Harry laughed. They went on like this for a good half hour.

"You know, I wish I had to the balls that you have." Harry stated firmly

"Yeah, is that so?"

"I mean it, you got out you do what you want and you let people know who you are. I can't do that. If my friends knew I was, well, gay, they would kill me. Hell, one of 'em about killed me today when I told her I wasn't going to University next year. I just want to be me and that'll never happen."

"Why can't you? I mean, if you could, what would you do?

"I'd sing."

Mathew laughed, "You'd what?"

"Sing. S I N G. Sing. I've always loved to, but I never get the chance to. You see Ron heard me once and said I sounded like a girl, said my voice was too pretty."

"Well fuck him. You should do what ever you want."

"Yeah…" Harry trailed off. He looked down at his watch and smiled it was still only eleven and he was still not even that drunk. He had only had about three glasses which was nothing compared to the amounts he was used to having back during the school year on weekends. Harry, Ron, and Neville used to play drinking games that usually ended with them passed out in their dorm and waking up with stuff written on their chests in permanent ink. Suddenly Harry had and idea.

"Matt do you know any of these men?"

The blond laughed, "of course I do, some better than others. Why?"

"I want you to hook me up." Harry smiled at his old friend. He had made up his mind. He was going to live here in the muggle world free from the fame. Free from the restrictions, and to kick off his new life he needed a man. Yes, a man, the forbidden sex. This was it. "I Harry Potter need a man if only for one night."

Mathew laughed. "Harry, oh my god. You are fucking hilarious. Come here," the blond grabbed him be the arm and pulled him from the stool. Harry followed him through the maze of people and up a set of spiral stairs that led to the over hanging sky walk if that was what you called, he didn't know all he knew was that it was made of metal and I hung from wires attached to the rafters in the ceiling.

Matt walked him over to a small group that was talking and looking down on to the dance floor below, Harry smiled when they looked over to him and Matt.

"Sorry I was gone so long, this is Harry we were friends back in Primary and he is going to be joining us, Harry this is Brandon, and Skyler, and this strapping young man over here is Marc,"

Harry smiled shyly at him. He had to be the best looking man he had ever seen in his life. He was tall muscular and dark Brown hair that wasn't styled in any particular way. His face had that perfect balance between femininity and masculinity and when he smiled Harry could feel his knees go weak.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry." Marc said, taking Matt's cue, and extending his hand he continued to speak, "So you're from Surry?"

Harry quickly snapped out of his stupor and shook Marc's hand, "Yeah, but I went to school in Scotland so I don't really associate my self with it much."

"I'm from around here. I never left. I love it here; hey do you care to dance?"

Nervously Harry nodded and let Marc lead them down to the dance floor. Marc pulled them all the way in to the middle, and when they final stopped Harry was amazed at the feelings that washed over him. As he danced with Marc in the sea of bodies that surrounded them he felt as if he was truly anonymous for the first time in his life. The pace was insane Harry's mind flooded with sensations. Marc somehow ended up behind him and Harry felt himself become aroused as he began to grind into his partner. His arms, legs and hips moved in time music. Marc's body pressed so closely to his own that it was like they were one body. Marc's hands traveled sensuously over his body, causing shockwaves of pleasure to ricochet along his spine. He lost himself in this world where he was free to be whom ever he chose. It was like a drug encompassing his mind in all its entirety

At two in the morning the small group stumbled out of the club and on to the street outside. Even in his heavily intoxicated stupor Harry knew that there was no way he could go back to the Leaky Cauldron tonight. Leaning against the man that was behind him Harry started to laugh. What would Hermione say if she were here? The bitch would probably be going on and on about his responsibilities and how this would look to the academy. Well, Hermione can fuck off.

The man behind him turned him around and to Harry's great surprise bent down and began to kiss him. Harry had never been kissed before; boy he didn't let it bother him though. It was a battle of tongues and great exploration of hands. Harry's mind was set ablaze and he lost himself in what was his first true kiss. If had been in his right mind he might have noticed his friend calling to him. It was when he felt someone pulling on his shoulder that he withdrew from the kiss.

Harry smiled up at Marc, who was licking his lips, "Well, that was fun."

He then turned to Mathew who had been trying to get his attention.

"Brandon is our DD he said that he could take you to wherever you're staying. He just needs to know where."

Harry felt Marc's arms wrap around him from behind, "Well I don't really think that would be a good idea right now."

The young wizard saw a strange emotion flash over his friend's face, "Alright you are coming home with me. No matter what you said you wanted earlier, I don't think you would be too happy if you woke up tomorrow beside Marc not knowing how you got there."

Harry agreed and climbed in to the back seat of the car after Marc and was surprised when he was pulled in to the older man's lap.

Matt climbed in to the front passengers seat and began tell Brandon where they were all headed. "Harry, I guess I'll drive you back tomorrow morning is that alright?"

"Yeah sure"

As the car drove off Harry watched as Skyler, the quiet one of the group silently lean his head against the window and fall asleep, "Marc, I don't think your Friend and hold his liquor"

"He never could, Brandon, drop sky first will you?"

The drive nodded and took a right.

"So Harry, you don't really want to go home with Matt do you? Cause if you want I'll be glad to have you."

Harry smiled and just as he was about to agree Matt answered for him, "No, he really doesn't need to. Just leave him alone will you, he's not used you your kinds of attention."

Smiling Harry leaned in to Marc's shoulder. "Sorry, but I think he's right."

Marc nodded, "well that doesn't mean that the night is over yet,"

With that statement the brunette attached himself to Harry's neck. Leaving Harry panting

'God even in the muggle world there were people making decisions for him. What did Matt know about me really? I guess I should be grateful that he'll have me. I mean it wouldn't do to walk back in to the wizadring world for what could be my last time totally smashed, now would it. But it would be nice to drag Marc up to my room and explore my new found freedom with him. Lord if I did that the press would have a field day. God, what the hell is Marc doing to my neck? I don't know what he is doing but, please Merlin, don't let him stop. Don't let this night end. Don't make me return to my life.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Club Onyx**

**Disclaimer**: All the Harry Potter characters and related insignia are property of JKRowling

**Summary**: When war is over Harry decides that he wants to disappear and he does. What happens when a familiar face shows up at the nightclub where he works? Will he return to the life that he hated for love. Slash. HPDM or HPSS

**Chapter Two**

When Harry woke the next day he was astonished. He was sprawled out on an unfamiliar green bathroom floor in a pretty substantial pool of vomit and he had a pounding headache.

"God…" Harry moaned as he stood up and tried to find something to clean with. Much to his annoyance there were only a few decorative towels and a box o Kleenex in the sickeningly green bathroom. Sighing he walked out in to the unknown flat in search of Mathew. He didn't remember much about the night before, but he did seem to remember meeting up with his old friend Geoffrey, who now went Matt. He hoped that had ended up at Matt's place and not… what was his name again…Marc's. That would be an awkward situation. You go to some guy's flat after partying at a club, and then instead of getting it on, you in up in the bathroom all night, spilling your guts. Oh that would be an extremely awkward situation.

"Hey there sunshine."

Harry silently breathed a sigh of relief. His boisterous blond friend was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper happily drinking a cup of what looked to be coffee "Hey Matt. I was just looking for something to clean with."

He put down his paper and started to head to the kitchen. "You were so sick. I didn't have the stomach to move you last night. Here, this should do the job."

Harry took the cleaner and the roll of paper towels and headed back to clean up the mess he had made.

"Harry?" Matt called.

"Yeah"

"I can lend you some clothes, if you want. Those must be filthy."

"Thanks that be great."

When Matt walked in with a small stack of cloths and some towels, Harry had just finished cleaning the floor where he had fallen asleep, and was moving on to the mess he had made in, on, and around the toilet. "I'm pretty sure these will fit you. I mean we are about the same size. It's not much just a T-shirt and jeans and a spare pair of boxers that I have for times like these. I brought you a towel too so you can get a shower. Listen you don't really have to do all this. You are not the first person that has gotten sick in here."

Harry just continued to work, "I made this mess, so I'm going to clean it. It's not that big of a deal. You went out of your way to have me stay with you. And believe it or not, you actually saved me from a great deal of grief and for that I owe you. Cleaning up my own vomit is the least I can do."

"Well at least let me help, my mother didn't raise me to sit back and have my guest clean for me. If she saw this she would actually probably hit me."

Matt sat down on the floor and began to scrub the area beside the deity that Harry had been worshipping last night.

"You miss your family, don't you?"

Matt nodded, "I couldn't stay, Dad told me once that I was his only son and that I needed to start acting like it. He didn't like that I was in to ballet and stuff. I think he's have a heart attack if I told him I was gay, but that's fathers for you."

Harry did remember that when there were children, Matt had indeed been the only boy in town who was in ballet class. It was understandable. At least it was from his stand point. Matt did have four older sisters who all took the classes. It's natural for any kid to take interest in what they surrounded by. "How did you end up at Club…Club Opal?"

"Club Onyx," The blond corrected, "Well, I came to London to join the ballet. When that fell through, I found myself as a barely eighteen year old homosexual male with hardly any money and no work experience. The only thing I knew how to do was dance. I was lucky though. After only two days of wandering on the streets I wandered in to Club Onyx, Andrew, the owner, was working the bar. He listened to my story and he offered me an audition. I got the job and he upfronted me some cash so I could get an apartment. It's like family down there. They look after there own. I don't really like the fact that I have to dress in drag for my performances, but I realized something about a week into my job, it was my job. Not who was. So five nights a week I put on wig and a pair of stilettos and go to work. But the guys really understand and if you're having a bad night there are about ten guys who will to the show for you. They don't stand for any funny business from the customers either. It's nice. I tell you that job practically saved my life." Matt had finished his cleaning just had Harry was finishing his and he stared to pick up the trash, "I'll Let you get cleaned up. Your things are on the counter. Just tell me when and I'll dive your to you hotel."

"Thanks Matt."

Harry smiled sadly; he couldn't believe that he whined so much about being famous. Matt had real terrors in his recent past that Harry did not envy. Harry stripped down and stepped in to the shower only to jump right back out again as a cold jet of water cascaded on to his bare chest. "It's not spelled Harry." He had to verbally remind himself that he wasn't in the magical world and that there were indeed a few things that were different.

When the water warmed Harry stepped in to the shower once again.

After thoroughly washing himself Harry turned off the water and dried himself with the fluffy blue towel that Matt had given him. He pulled on the clothes that that were on the counter and was surprised at how fitted they were. The jeans hugged him in all the right places and Harry found it to be a surprisingly comfortable fit. The shirt was the same way and he liked it. Out of habit he always picked clothes that fit his body somewhat loosely. It was nice to wear fitted garments for a change. He then turned toward the mirror to make an attempt at styling his hair. Harry muttered a quick spell to dry his black mop and got to work. He pulled Matt's comb this way and that, tucked a few strands behind his ears and determined the same thing he had every single morning since he was seven. It was a lost cause. Examining his features like he always did, Harry noticed something funny; there was a large raw red 0spot on the junction between his neck and jaw line.

"What the hell is that?" then like lightning, realization hit him, full force, "Holy Shit… I have a hickey!"

* * *

Harry sat quietly giving Matt directions as they drove through lunch hour traffic in downtown London. 

After about tem minutes of silence Matt finally struck up a conversation, "Is it true what you said last night."

Harry smiled, "I said a lot of things last night, only some of which I can remember."

Matt sighed nervously and restated his question, "Is it true that… if you could… you would sing?"

Harry was taken aback; he vaguely remembered telling Matt that simple childhood dream that he still carried. That meant his old friend was the fist person Harry had ever told. He would love to sing, He'd jump at the chance to sing if ever the opportunity showed itself. When he was nine, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to participate in a children's' choir (it was a known fact that all of the most influential people in town had there children in the choir and being the snob she was she wanted Dudley and herself to be a part of that), and made the mistake of bringing him along. The director smiled when he saw that Mrs. Dursley had brought two boys instead of the one she had mentioned, and quickly had both himself and Dudley (well not really Dudley, he just stood there and moved his mouth) singing with the group. Aunt Petunia was forced to take Harry as well as Dudley to practice for the next year. Harry was a natural and fell in love with music and singing. At the final concert Harry had the honor of singing a solo. It was then that Aunt Petunia decided she didn't care how much good the choir was doing for their social status, she wouldn't tolerate Dudley being over shadowed by him any longer and pulled them from the group. Harry had missed singing ever sense, and when he got the courage to sing out during the school song, Ron told him he sounded like a girl and that real men didn't sing.

"I would love to sing again. It's the only thing that I am good at and love to do. I mean I like to play sport but it's not the same as singing. You need to take a right at the next light and then you need to find somewhere to drop me."

Matt smiled. "The only reason I mentioned it is because there is an opening for a Singer/Waiter at Club Onyx. It's an open audition. I can get you the music if you want."

"I'd love that," That would mean he wouldn't have to go work in the magical world. He would be free from the gilded chains that have had him trapped ever since he was eleven. And if he got the job it would be based on true talent not on his name.

Matt pulled in to an open parking space and turned off his car. "You mentioned not going to university, so naturally you need a job. And actually, if you get right down to it, I need a roommate. What do you say?"

Harry was so taken aback he didn't know what to say.

"I mean if you don't want to that's okay, I was just hoping that we could room together, because I already know you to some extent. It is easier to live with someone you already know and all, and I…"

Harry started to laugh, "Of course I'll room with you, but you must understand something first, I'm not what you call normal. I don't want to talk about my past. I just want to move on. Can you understand that?"

Matt nodded, "I know just what you mean. Um, about money, I'm okay with paying until you find a job but…"

"Don't worry about it. I have enough money right now to live pretty well off for a few years. Listen I just need to run to get my stuff and run a few errands. If it's no bother can I move in right away?"

"Sure, I'd love that." Matt was all smiles. "I have to go to rehearsal right now but I can come can come and pick you up at four and we can move you things then."

It was all falling in to place, that gave him three hours to tie up all his loose ends. Harry nodded to his new roommate and reached for the door handle. Harry climbed out of the car carefully as to avoid the onslaught of cars. When he was safely on the sidewalk he leaned over to talk to Matt through his open window.

"Alright I'll meet you…" He looked up and down the street for a very "Muggle" place where he wouldn't be recognized, "I'll meet you at the Starbucks on the corner at four thirty. That should give me enough time to get my things together, and tie up my loose ends."

Matt started up his car and reached for the window crank, "I guess, I'll see you then, I'll get the music for you too, alright?"

"Sure thing,"

"See ya' Harry."

The young wizard smiled as Matt drove off. Today was the beginning to something great. Harry turned and walked to the ratty old building that was the Leaky Cauldron. When he entered the pup, he was accosted by people who wanted to shake his hand and by reporters trying to get a word on why he what he was going to do now since he wasn't going to the Auror Academy.

'Damn Hermione and Ron to hell! They must have talked to the press.'

Harry smiled and nodded to the cameras and turned to one of the reporters to get his official statement. He had learn that it is far better to give them something and deal with a few articles in the news then say nothing and have his name plastered all over the tabloids. "I'm not quiet sure exactly what I'm going to do. Nothing is for certain yet. I can confirm the rumor that I will not be attending the Auror Academy this up coming year. I think I'm just going to take a much needed year off. I might decide to go to the Academy next year, but right now I just need to take time to sort through my affairs. I'll be sure to let you know what my plans for the future are as soon as I figure them out."

Harry pushed his way through the small crowd and over to the bar where Tom was working. "Can you get me a bill?"

"Of course Mr. Potter."

As the old wizard went about his books putting together the bill for this month Harry sat down on one of the stools. Flashes from cameras flashed occasionally which Harry casually ignored. It had been like this for the past six months every time he stepped out in to public. He hated it but he learned tolerate it. It was one of the downsides to staying here at the Leaky Cauldron for an extended period of time; the reporters knew exactly where to find him.

Tom handed Harry the bill which he examined carefully, "I'm heading over to Gringotts now. I'll just have them transfer the money to you if that is alright?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. It was a great honor to have you stay with us. I hope that in the future if you are in need of lodging you will keep us in mind." The toothless wizard smiled up him as he shook his hand.

"I will. Thank you for putting up with me. I know that with having me also means that you must also have the reporters and they can be a hassle. I enjoyed my stay and I will, most assuredly, come and stay again. Goodbye Tom,"

"Goodbye Mr. Potter," the old wizard turned and went back to this work and Harry headed to the back entrance.

Harry made his way through the crowds to the great white building. When he entered the bank he sighed a sigh of great relief, the reporters weren't allowed in the building. It truly was a blessing. Harry walked over to an open teller and pulled out his key.

"Mr. Harry Potter, how may I help you?" the small goblin barked at him.

"Well actually I have a lot that I need to take care of, so if we and take this some where more private I would be most appreciative."

"Yes of course" the little goblin climbed down from his perch and came out of a small door in the counter, "Follow me please."

Over the next three hours Harry went over all of his accounts with the help of four goblins. Harry was the sole heir to both the Potter and Black family lines and as such had to sort through properties, estates, and investments. In short Harry arranged for Gringotts to have use of his money and estates in return for the maintenance and up keep of all properties and a 12 percent return on all monetary accounts except the remaining funds in his education account, which he had converted in to a muggle cashiers check for him to take with him. With all of his accounts taken care of the only thing left to do was to collect his things and say his silent goodbye the life he despised

Harry walked out of the bank and down the street. As he was passing the floo station that was located between Madam Malcolm's and the apothecary he noticed a familiar face. The attendant to his surprise was some one he knew very well. "Seamus Finnigan? What are you doing running the floo?"

The Irish man laughed, "Well if it isn't Harry Potter? I'm just biding my time, I'm going to start my apprenticeship next month with the Nimbus company, I 'm just working to work, you know? I enjoy it gets me out of the house. Would you have guessed that Katie my little sister got Huffelpuff Prefect?"

"Really? That's great… she's a real sweetheart… god, school seems like it was a lifetime ago. Its strange how the time passes…you know back in school, I always admired your courage, and I never told you that. But I did. You didn't care what the others thought. You were yourself no matter what they said."

"Shoot Harry you're going to make me blush. Your one to talk though, after all that you did? It's strange to think we aren't going to be going back there. It didn't really hit me until Katie got her school letter and I didn't. Do you have any regrets?"

Harry sighed; he did have regrets, many of them. The Tri-Wizard Tournament, Sirius, Albus, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid… somehow he should have never let any of them die. But that part of his life was over there was no point in wallowing in the past.

"I have many, too many to list, what about you, do you have any regrets?"

"Yeah one, not shagging you."

Harry looked at his old crush bemusedly, "What do you mean?"

"You think I didn't know that you used to steal looks at me when I was in the shower."

The brunette stated to blush.

The Irish man laughed, "Why do you think the curtain was always open just enough? No one else knew, they were too distracted with there own lives to care. If you hadn't always been studying and work I really would have considered… you know…dating you"

Harry found it hard to find words to speak at this revelation, "Well it was nice seeing you again, Seamus. I wish you luck with you apprenticeship, I hope everything works out for you."

Seamus smiled, "Thanks Harry, and don't worry. I won't tell."

Harry turned to leave but was stopped by Seamus once again, "It's true Harry. If it weren't for the war, I would have asked you out."

No words needed to be said. Harry simply nodded with a smile. Harry continued his walk through Diagon Alley thinking of what Seamus had said to him. It was comforting in a way to have that finality, the finality that came with Seamus' revelation. And that question. Do you have any regrets? He had so many regrets He resolved then and there that he would live the rest of his life would be regret free. He was going to live his life to the fullest with nothing holding him back.

Harry walked in to the Leaky Cauldron nodded to tom, shrunk and collected his bags, and walked out of pub and in to the muggle world, leaving the magical world far behind.

* * *

_Okay thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here is a little bit of background on my story. I know what happens in the sixth book I cannot bring my self to read it so it will be ignored in its entirety. Here is the time line of the past year in Harry's life_

**September 1996**

Bill Weasley new defense against the dark arts teacher

War is raging

Harry has spent his sixth year in training.

Harry returns to Hogwarts.

**October 1996 **

Tonks is killed in action

Severus Snape brings word of a planned attack on Hogwarts

**December 1996 **

Remus is taken prisoner

Harry is removed from regular classes to study privately with his teaches and different specialists

**February 1997**

Remus body is returned to Hogwarts

Harry tries to leave to confront Voldemort but is stopped by Albus

**March 1997**

Battle of Hogwarts

Very few student fatalities

Hogsmead is in ruins

Dumbledore killed in action

Hagrid killed in action

Hundreds wounded

Dozens killed

Voldemort killed by Harry Potter by use of muggle weaponry

Harry presented with numerous awards

McGonagall named Headmistress

Bill Weasley names head of Gryffindor house

**June 1997**

Graduation Day for Hogwarts class of 1997

Harry moves to Leaky Cauldron

**July 1997**

Accepted to the Auror Academy

**August 1997**

Leaves the magical world

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed you guys were my motivation to finish this up. : )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Club Onyx**

**Disclaimer**: All the Harry Potter characters and related insignia are property of JKRowling

**Summary**: When war is over Harry decides that he wants to disappear and he does. What happens when a familiar face shows up at the nightclub where he works? Will he return to the life that he hated for love. Slash. HPDM

**Chapter 3**

Twenty two year old, Draco Malfoy walked through the crowded streets of Hogsmead, trying desperately to get to the apothecary before it started to snow again. He now remembered exactly why he had been hesitant to leave the safety of the school. It was exactly one week until Christmas and the village was a popular hot spot for shopping. He was sent up to the village to purchase numerous ingredients to replenish the school stores, or at least that was the excuse Severus had given him. In all honesty Draco knew why he had been sent on this silly errand, Severus had a meeting with McGonagall about some rumors about the supposed stirrings of a new Dark Lord. The rumors were starting to become more than whispers of the paranoid, after all there were quite a few of his old classmates who had gone missing, a surprisingly large number, not to mention the mysterious unprovoked attack and slaughter of one of the vampire covens in south Wales, the numerous unidentifiable bodies that had been found, and the ministry mysterious lack of interest in it all. As much as he hated to admit it another war was indeed on the horizon.

Draco stepped in to the dark and dusty little shop that he had become a frequent visitor to over the past few years, and out of the crowded and clod streets

"Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. You were here just last week." the owner of the shop was a kind little old witch named, Mathilda Prim. She was in no way in her right mind mast of the time, because of the lack of human contact. She had inherited the old shop when he husband was killed during the battle of Hogwarts. The only reason the shop was able to stay afloat was Severus' insistence that it was the best place for Hogwarts to do business with.

Draco smiled at her and handed her his list, "I know, but you know Severus. He goes through potions ingredients faster than any one else I know."

"Severus Snape is a fine young man. Did you know I used to baby sit him for his mother on occasion. He was such a sweet a curious little darling…"

Draco had learned upon his first visit to the shop that Mrs. Prim could talk your ear off if you let her. So he just smiled and nodded as she put together his order, being sure not to encourage her in any way.

"He was such a doll, when he was in school he used down to visit me. I wish he would come by more often now a days though," she said as she handed the Malfoy heir the bag of raw ingredients, "not that I don't enjoy seeing you dear. "

He smiled at the little woman as he paid her the amount do, "I should hope that you like me, because I always look forward to coming to see you."

Mrs. Prim smiled and became very bashful.

"I wish I could stay longer, but you've seen the crowds, and I really must get back to the castle."

Draco walked out of the store and ran through the crowded streets. The snow had started up again and, to the delight of everyone around, the night was setting fast. "Bloody hell it's only four-fucking-thirty."

Ten minutes later Draco found himself leaning against the wall of the entrance hall of the castle trying to catch his breath. He had been an apprentice here for almost four years now, and in those four years he had not once had the time to go out for a single bit of exercise. He just didn't have the time for it. Hell, he barely had time to eat most days. Severus kept his so busy he was amazed that ever found time to sleep. Oh well, it was what he wanted. He knew what he was getting himself into when he signed the Potions Apprenticeship contracts. Hell, it took eight fucking years to complete the god damn program. It had better have been what he wanted.

Draco took a deep breath and started his teak down to the dungeons. He hoped to the gods that Severus was still in his meeting, if he was then the blonde might actually get the chance to visit with the other Hogwarts apprentice. Blaise Zabini was here studying for his masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts under the ever watchful eye of Jack Muldrew, the record holding DADA Professor; he had held the post for five consecutive years know. He acquired the post during Draco's sixth yeas and held it ever since. Draco sorely envied Blaise and the freedom he had. The goddamn guy got to have weekend free. Merlin knows what he did with the time. He sure as hell wasn't studying. Draco had once found him drunkenly wandering the dungeons trying to find his way to the north tower. He had been considerably disheveled and it was obvious that the boy had had… relations with someone. A decidedly male someone, by the way he was walking. Merlin, when Draco had to work with the little minx the next day, he about had a heart attack when he saw the way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat every two minutes or so. Draco knew that his father would be spinning in his grave if he knew that his perfect son had been having dreams about being in the same position that his friend was in on what seemed to be a regular basis. What he wouldn't give to be able to go out meet some guy, go home with said guy, and then have hot passionate sex with him with no strings attached. For once he wanted to have to explain to Severus why he couldn't make that day's potion because he was too hung-over. He so wanted to be Blaise Zabini it wasn't even beginning to be funny. It was maddening; Blaise even had the nerve to ask him, the man with no fucking time to eat, to go with him to some club tonight. If he had the time god knows he would jump at the opportunity.

When Draco spoke to the portrait that guarded his and Severus quarters he was surprised to find that his wish had come true. Severus had returned only to leave ten minutes later wearing a heavy cloak and carrying his old Death Eater robes. That could only mean that McGonagall had sent him on a mission. Draco walked in to the flat that had become his home and put the bag of ingredients on the kitchen counter. Looking around he spotted a peace of parchment sitting on the dining table that had Severus' hand writing on it.

D,

I'm sorry for not seeing you before I left. I'll be back in two days. Fill Poppy's orders for next semester and stock the student supplies. Be sure to lock up the classroom when you're finished we don't need another incident like last week.

SS

Draco smiled, "Gone for two days?"

He quickly ran to the fire place and lit a sufficient enough fire for a call. He threw in the green powder and yelled hurriedly at the green and purple sparks, "Muldrew Suite, Hogwarts."

It was the professor who answered, "Why hello Draco what can I do for you?"

"Has Blaise left for the night yet?"

The professor laughed, "No, you almost missed him though, Let me get him for you. "

There was a shuffle of feet and then silence, after about two minuets until Blaise finally came to the fire, "Sorry about that, I was changing. What can do you for?"

"You still going to that club in London tonight?"

With a quirk in his smile Blaise nodded.

"What do I need to wear and how much cash do I need to bring?"

"NO FUCKING WAY? Snape's letting you out? How did you manage it?"

"I'll tell you later. Just floo down here and we'll go."

"Wait, I don't think you'll have the appropriate clothes jest leave the floo open and I'll be though in a few minuets."

Blaise ran off and left Draco to think for a minute, 'what does he mean appropriate clothes? I have very nice clothes. What ever, he had just better not make me wear anything stupid.'

Blaise walked through the Fire and threw a stack of clothes at the blonde apprentice. "Put those on and be quick about it."

He walked in to his room and started to change. He pulled on the button down green top without much protest. "Why the hell are the sleeves short? It's freezing outside.'

When he looked at the pants though, he realized exactly why Blaise said he didn't have anything appropriate. The mudbloods called these kinds of pants jeans. It was a purely muggle fashion and Draco had never even thought about wearing a pair, sighing he fought with himself. Was it worth it? Was having a night on the town really worth lowering himself so low as to be seen in a mudblood bar?

* * *

"Draco, stop that! They're supposed to fit like that." The black haired wizard yelled at his friend as they left the apparition area and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. 

Draco had no clue what he been thinking when put on the 'jeans'. They were fitted. FITTED! Blaise had been constantly reassuring his friend that he looked absolutely fine and that he needed to stop his worrying.

"Where is this place we are going? And what is it like? Are there lots guys' there? Do you really think I look alright?"

"For the hundredth time, you look fantastic, Drake, and yes, I am positive that there will be lots of men there who are willing to sleep with you. What do you take me for? A straight guy? I'm sure that this place is going to live up to your high standards. It is only the most successful club in the local area. Oh and just so you know there are going to quite a few employees for you ogle at. They have a constant show running on the second floor and there is a dance club on the first. And just so you know it isn't too far from the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, "what do you mean muggle London?"

Blaise glared at the Blonde, "Where do you think I can go and avoid the papers, they are always looking for the next great scandal and a Hogwarts Apprentice is a perfect target for a quick buck. They don't follow anybody in to muggle territory. It's too hard for them to hide with all of the magical equipment that they carry around with them, so just shut up, QUIT fiddling with your jeans and chill out. I promise you, I will not let any one you know find out where we are going tonight. Hell, it's the first time I've been to this place. So please don't make me regret bringing you. I've been wanting to go ever since Alex told me about it."

Draco gave in. He was going to have a good time tonight no matter what, even if it meant he had to consort with Muggles. "Whose Alex?"

* * *

Club Onyx, was amazing, and Draco was suddenly very thankful to his annoying friend. They had been there for about forty five minutes and in that short period of time he had danced with no less the five very good looking guys, and even found himself asking a very cute redhead if he wanted to go at it in the dance floor.

Draco danced with his small partner and he found himself to be completely infatuated with the redhead. They danced, the touched, and most importantly, they kissed. The blonde's hands roamed freely, the redheads lips fixed themselves to his partner's neck and both sets hips moved in unison in time to the music. Draco, however lost in pleasure he was, found himself in dire need of calm that the dance floor and the devilish creature in his arms could not provide. After about fifteen minutes of mentally fighting with himself Draco's felt his lack of physical conditioning catching up with him.

"Tommy," Draco practically yelled in the small redhead's ear, "I need a drink and I need to sit down want to come?"

Tommy looked at his watch and smiled up at him, "Sure thing, I have a friend who is supposed to be performing in about fifteen minutes upstairs we and sit and have a drink."

Draco smiled, and followed his small friend up stairs, 'I can in no way allow myself to forget to thank Blaise.'

* * *

Harry stood backstage and checked his reflection one last time; the Christmas show was really strong this year and tonight was **the **night. Jasper Norrington, possibly one of the most successful producers of musical shows in all of Great Britain, was in the audience tonight. Andrew, his boss, had heard about a new show that featured a very effeminate man who pretends to be a woman for some reason or another, and immediately though of his boys as he like to call his employee's. He pulled a few strings and got Jasper to come and listen to all of them tonight. It was very important that he didn't stink.

His make up and hair were flawless; the guys had really gone all out tonight. His dress fit perfectly now. Getting it professionally altered, instead of letting the Max do it, (max was good for one thing, sewing up emergency wardrobe malfunctions.) had most definitely been the right thing to do. The dress had never fit right from the first day but now… well… it was going to do the job.

'Oh god, I'm next"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tammy Morgan, wasn't she wonderful? Tammy Morgan, best dancer we have. Well, next part of our show we have the a young 'lady' who came to us a few years ago, one demon of a creature if there was ever one to be had, who just didn't know what was left for a 'girl' like her. Well a few years of 'hard work' has taught her that being 'good' is the most important thing. Now, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present our reformed Siren. the beautiful, the talented, the illustrious Adriana Montenegro."

Harry adjusted his breasts and checked that the holly in his hair hadn't gone askew one last time as his music started to play.

"Merlin, please don't let me botch this."

* * *

"Draco? Isn't that your friend?"

Draco turned to look. Blaise was flirting with one of the more butch waiters. Draco didn't know what he was thinking. The "waiters" were handsome well sculpted specimens and Blaise went for that sort of thing, he guessed. Draco, however, was fascinated by the "waitresses." All of them were... well they were good looking, they wore these white shirts that were very well fitted and showed off well sculpted slim bodies and these insanely short skirts. Draco found that being bisexual was strange to say the least when you were in a place like this. He didn't know what to be attracted to first, but the more he looked at these…"waitresses" the more he found himself needing to order a drink just so he could have opportunity to talk to them, even if it was just to order a scotch.

"Yeah, his name is Blaise, He'll come over when he's through I'm in no mood to go and get him."

Tommy laughed, "Don't let him make a fool of himself. If he doesn't step away from him he is going to be asked to leave. It's the house policy"

Draco looked at Tommy then at Blaise, "Fine"

He stood and made his way over to his drunken friend? The music from the current act was just finishing up when he reached his friend.

"Oh, come on, you know that Prince Harry is ten times cuter than his brother."

'Oh lord! What in the hell has he been drinking,' "Blaise, come sit down and let this man do his job,"

The man smiled at him appreciatively.

"No."

"Please Blaise; if you do I'll have Severus brew you up some of his famous…oompff"

The last chord of the number died away as the DADA apprentice, elbowed his friend in the ribs, "Fine,"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Tammy Morgan, wasn't she wonderful?..."_

"What was that for," Draco snapped indignantly as Blaise pulled him away from the waiter who was watching the two fight.

"_Tammy Morgan, best dancer we have. Well, next part of our show we have the a young 'lady' who came to us a few years ago, one demon of a creature if there was ever one to be had, who just didn't know what was left for a 'girl' like her.…"_

"ix-nay about the agic-may."

"What? Never oh never mind, that's our table." Draco snapped at his dog walker as the passed the table where Tommy was sitting waiting for them.

"_Well a few years of 'hard work' has taught her that being 'good' is the most important thing.…"_

"Hey, I'm Blaise" he said as he scooted in to the seat next to Tommy leaving Draco standing in the isle.

"_Now, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present our reformed Siren.…"_

Draco literally pulled Blaise from his seat and threw him in to the opposite side of the booth across from the small redheaded man, and sat down next to him. "Just sit there…"

"_the beautiful, the talented, the illustrious…"_

"And watch the show."

"…_Adriana Montenegro."_

The lights dropped out and the music started to play. It seemed that all attention was turned toward the stage, toward Adriana. The band started to play the intro and the lights focused solely on lone figure standing on the stage. Draco was captivated and enthralled by the oddly familiar beauty on the stage.

"_Santa baby,"_ the voice deep enough to belong to a deep alto or strong tenor but strangely feminine and sexy, sang out the well known song at an unusually slow tempo. The results were mysterious and seductive to say the least. "_Slip a sable under the tree, for me I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight"_

Draco watched enthralled as the singer walked down the stairs and in to the audience. He watched as he sat in a man's lap and directed his singing to the man, "_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue, I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."_

He then stood and started to walk more forcefully toward his next target, _"Think of all the fun I've missed."_ when he reached the man she leaned dangerously close to his face, _"Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed."_ He turned and sat down in the spare seat next to a very young man and refused to look at him, _"Next year I could be oh so good,  
if you'd check off my Christmas list."  
_  
_"Santa honey,_" he moved in to the lap of the young man and draped his arm around his neck, _"I wanna yacht and really that's not a lot,_ _I've been an angel all year," _he then flashed the rest of the audience a glimpse of some inner thigh still singing to the boy who was hosting him in his lap, "_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight"_ he then moved to a table in the middle of the room and climbed on to it using the a small piece of chair he found in the space between one mans legs.

He then proceed to pull one of those men by his tie out of his seat to look him in the eye as he bent over to seemingly try to kiss him,_ "Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed,"_ he then proceeded push to poor man back into his seat and climb down off to the table with the aid of two waiters , _"To a platinum mine, Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight"_

He then walked past table by table gently toying with numerous men in different ways, "_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques," _it shocked the hell out of him as he watched the singer run his hand up the inside of one man's leg, "_Sign your X on the line Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight"_

Draco then watched with a mixture of horror and lust as the siren began to make his way over to what appeared to be his table, not even really looking at them instead he continued to flirt with other men along the way "_Come and trim my Christmas tree, With some decorations bought at Tiffany's." _then, while looking at Zabini the whole time, he lowered himself on to Draco's lap finally at, the end of his phrase, looked at the blonde wizard. "_I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me" _

As he stood Draco saw a strange flash of emotion, which could even be described as fearful, on the singer's face, a face that seemed strangely familiar. Despite that though he man kept on singing and focus all his attention on to his last victim, a man at the MVP table which Tommy had pointed out to him when they first came up.

"_Santa baby,"_ he smiled at a very powerful looking man and sat down on the table right in front of him,_ "forgot to mention one little thing,"_ he gently touched the mans cheek and whispered,_ "a ring, and I don't mean a phone, Santa baby," _he stood and walked the rest of the short distance back to the stage and climbed the stairs adding a bit more swing to his steps _"and hurry down the chimney tonight"_ he turned at toward the audience and smiled just before a break in the music.

Silence. He smiled and sang the last line in a hushed voice. _"Hurry down the chimney tonight" _the band screamed the final jazz chord and the crowd went wild. Adriana Smiled and blew a single kiss in the direction of the MVP's table.

"ADRIANA MONTENEGRO! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

As the announcer introduced the next performer, Draco reached for the program that was given to him when he came in and flipped through is pages stopping on a page that held the biographical information of the illustrious "Adriana Montenegro."

"Harrison James?" the name felt strange on Draco's tongue. Frantically, he flipped through the pages looking for a picture. Stopping suddenly seeing a face he thought he would never see again, "no fucking way."

* * *

I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I have family coming to stay for the next week or so because of an illness in the family. I really wanted to get this up and I promise to get a final draft poster with in the next two weeks. Thanks for reading. Remember to review : ) 


End file.
